The Legends of Revenge
by Sheaon13
Summary: Ryu stood up as best he could; trying to look away from all that blood, his parent's blood. They were lying on the floor of their bedroom, motionless. His one gold and one violet eye, each shed a tear, sharing in his sadness as he cried "Why, why did you take them away from me, you bastard! They were all I had I have no other family and now no friends!" "Oh Ryu, Ryu, Ryu, I did it
1. Chapter 1

-Ryu's point of view-

I looked around through my good eye as the sun set, I was wearing my blue jeans, grey t-shirt, tan boots, a white cloth over my scared eye, and a tan torn cape behind my back. I then grabbed my huge sword and sliced a tree. "I'm ready to get him now, I will kill him!" I roared with my teeth clenched. I soon felt this little tingly feeling all over I had no clue what was going on but it felt comforting.

-Lillif's point of view-

"Ooh! So my little Ryu is all ready to come after me! Oh I so love him! He's my pride and joy perhaps I should give him a little gift, after all today is his birthday hm?" I asked my servant who was bowing at my feet. "I could arrange that my master" my servant told me. "Would you like me to give him THAT?" my servant asked me knowing full well THAT is what I wanted to give him. "Of course, oh and how is the invasion on Hyrule?" I asked assuming it was going well. "They're trying to fight back with their special fighters that can use their animal spirit to fight, the ANP's" my servant told me. "Oh but good news about your little Ryu he is showing signs of being an ANP" "That's excellent! Oh this just keeps getting better and better!" I smiled to myself hoping this day would get even better.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ryu's point of view-

"Ok so where in the world am I now?" I asked myself looking around these unfamiliar surroundings. _"__Ryu…"_a voice called out to me getting cut short. "Ok that was creepy" I told myself. _"__Ryu, look out!__ " _It called out again this time adding more. _**"Ryu, look out! There's someone behind you!" **_it called to me frantically I turned around and sure enough it was right. The person behind grabbed me, I struggled but it was draining my strength. "WH-who are y-you" I barely managed to get out, because I was too weak. "Shhh, my love, I have to give you a special gift for your birthday today" one standing in front of said I immediately recognized his voice. "Li-Lillif" I breathed with venom dripping off my tone. _**"Ryu, I will protect you!" **_it yelled revealing itself to be a red and black dragon attacking Lillif. "Oh, I never imagined that my Ryu would have the legendary elemental dragon, Maru as his spirit animal. Imagine the power of the weapon Maru would become for Ryu." Lillif told the guy holding me just as he burned me and then injected me with a tracker. "We have to get outta here master! I injected him with the tracker and THAT, as well as marked him" the evil lawn Nome looking thing, that was holding me down yelled pulling Lillif away. "Oh looks like I have to go but I do hope you enjoy your birthday present even if it can only happen for one day, ta-ta now my love" Lillif said blowing me a kiss as he left. "I can't stay awake…Help me, it hurts…" I told the red and black dragon giving into the black abyss of a horrifying nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

-Ryu's point of view- _**flashbacks or memories put in his or her head are in this text**_

I slowly opened my eyes in my dream only to find I was tied to a tree and shirtless. I struggled against the binds even though it was useless, it was tied way to tight. My wrists started to bleed from all that struggling I was doing. "Oh so you're up; my master is watching your torture right now he would love to hear you scream in agony, so I'm heading up your torture, I'm Taru" that evil lawn Nome from before told me. "But this is a dream so I won't feel anything" I pointed out. "Oh we fixed that the thing we injected in you with allows you to feel everything in your dream, but it doesn't do anything to your physical form." Taru told me. "Allow me to demonstrate" Taru then grabbed a big, heavy rock and shatter both my ankle bones in the dream world, almost causing me to scream, but I held it back, even though it hurt like hell. "Ah, looks like I'm going to have to resort to more violent means of torture" Taru told me, and it went like this each means of torture more painful than the last, and finally after an hour of me not screaming in agony he found something that would, replaying my parents death. I wasn't there when Lillif killed them so Taru showed me what happened. _**"Lillif what are you doing with that knife?" my father asked. "I'm going to kill you but first I'll torture you slowly cutting off each of your body parts then killing you, so that way I can have Ryu all to myself" Lillif replied doing that to both my mother and father. I heard their screams in pain, I watched them try to escape, but it was useless and there was nothing I could do to help them. **_"No, stop it I don't want to see it anymore make it stop!" I cried in agony not wanting to see it again but Taru did so anyway about thirty more times. It was the end of the night and day was coming in the real world when Taru finally stopped. "Looks like your torture is done happy birthday Ryu" Taru said leaving and me waking up in the real world in a castle on a bed.


	4. Chapter 4

-Ryu's point of view-

"Thank God that nightmare is over" I whispered to myself as I noticed the bandage on my arm, I wasn't cut or anything so why would there be a bandage? "What nightmare?" a girl with red hair, wearing a pink silk dress with a white long sleeve t-shirt underneath, and white boots asked as she came out of the shadows. "It's nothing, plus I just met you, so don't expect my life story" I stated to her a bit annoyed. "Like, rude much, anyway whoever you are the king wants to see you" the red head told me

-Zelda's point of view-

"But first put on your shirt its lying on the night stand over there" I told this like way cute red spiky haired boy who had sexy abs and that any girl would like totally drool over. "I'll see the king ok, just please leave so I can put on my shirt" He told me in his like so cute voice. "But I've already seen you without shirt on so like what's the point of me leaving" I pleaded. I noticed him touching his left eye as if looking for something and when he didn't find it he like freaked out, but in a cute kind of way. "Where's that cloth that was covering my eye?" he asked in a pleading tone. "Well I like wouldn't know you would have to ask Marisa, duh" I said as if he already knew. "Please tell her to come here please" He practically begged I just couldn't say no to him. "Alright, I'll get her. I'll be right back ok?" I told him winking but I like think he didn't notice.

-Ryu's point of view-

As I waited for the red head to come back, I remembered the reason why I wore the cloth over my left eye and it wasn't just because of the scar there, more because of my last birthday present from Lillif. _**I sat there looking at the sun saying "Today is my 16**__**th**__** birthday hun? I hope Lillif forgot about me this year and decided against getting me a present. I don't think I can take the next present he gets especially after last year. It just keeps getting worse every year" I shuddered at the thought. "Awe Ryu you seriously think I would forget shame on you!" Lillif shrilled. "Oh great…" I moaned while thinking "I'm not strong enough to take him on yet so I better run" I started back away but a grey werewolf grabbed me, and started making me weaker as I started to black out Lillif held my scared left eye open and shot some of his power in it but I didn't feel anything it didn't damage my eye at all. "Ryu I just gave you your birthday present it'll make you evil unless you keep your eye closed forever or you find the cure" Lillif squealed with delight then he snapped his fingers and the werewolf let me go I growled at Lillif as he left for that's all I could do because I was paralyzed. I knew I had to act quickly and get a cloth to go over my eye so I did, a white cloth, I tied it around my head covering my scared eye hopefully forever. So I wouldn't ever become evil.**_ I inwardly sighed I really do hope I get that cloth back soon I put on my shirt, just as I did a cute a girl with dark pink and dark blue streaked hair wearing a skull shirt, a dark purple mini skirt, black combat boots, and a skull choker came in holding the white cloth I needed. I thanked her and took it from her quickly tying it over my left eye. "Much better" I sighed. "Like why was it so important?" the red head asked once again trying to pry into my private life. "None of your damn business" I growled. "Ok, ok I get it I won't ask again sheesh" she replied holding her hands up in defense. "Aren't we suppose to go to the king guys?" the dark pink and blue haired girl asked and we all nodded I walked to the throne room not knowing what could and would happed next.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ryu's point of view- _**this text is spirit animal talk**_

We soon arrived at the throne room and the red head told me "We'll wait out here" and the dark pink and dark blue haired girl agreed. I nodded my thanks and went inside the throne room. "Ah you're here, mind telling me your name" A blond haired king asked me. "It's Ryu, why do you want to know?" I asked but the king instead replied "Ryu, look out that window and tell me what you see" even though I found it pointless I looked outside the window and I saw the most beautiful sight ever. "I see people, animals, and nature living in perfect harmony, the trees swaying in the wind, the river flowing ever so peacefully, the sun casting a pretty shadow over the land, and the people's faces they're scared, frightened like they're waiting for something attack. I wonder what it is… The animal's faces their also frightened and worried. The silent cries of the wind like it's calling out for help, for me to help everyone in this land" I informed the king. "Very good, you were the first of the ANP's to take in every bit of your surroundings, most just said 'the land' or 'our kingdom' so most were unworthy to be called Maru's master. You see we've been looking for a master for Maru, and Maru said he was waiting for the right person that could answer that question. He had a dream about you coming here so it seems like you and him were meant to be ANPs together, but he wasn't too sure so he wanted to test you like all the others, I am king Raikoharu, welcome" The blonde haired king told me. _**"I agree my king I have found a worthy master if you'll have me, Ryu"**_ the dragon from before told the king. "Alright I'll be your master but I don't know the first thing about being an ANP so you'll have to help me" I told Maru sheepishly. _**"Very well I will help you now you should try to call on me in my weapon form" **_Maru told me. I nodded and thought about my parents they were happy thoughts and Maru transformed into a red wooden bow with three emerald jewels in the grip, and a strong golden string, this bow, the emerald bow, was one of the most powerful in the world it is said that it chooses it master if you aren't it's master then you can't fire it. Also as legend goes when the master of the bow pulls the string back an arrow of the masters choosing appears, the arrow types are regular, fire, water, earth, air, ice, plants, lava, metal, light, and darkness. I picked up the bow and pulled back the string, thinking of the fire that burns bright in my heart, and aimed it at a tapestry in the throne room and fired. Once the arrow hit its mark it burst into flames. I nodded I liked the feeling of using a bow; it's definitely a change from my usual sword. I really liked this bow I wanted to use a bow and arrow from now on so I decided to get some training with this new bow done. "Ryu, I would like you to join my ANP unit and lead them you are clearly a good leader" king Raikoharu pleaded with me. "Alright I will it's the least I can do after Maru saved my life" I replied really wanting to help him out.

-Lillif's point of view-

"Ah, so it looks like Ryu gained some new allies this makes the takeover of Hyrule even more fun!" I squealed enthusiastically.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ryu's point of view-

"Ok so what are we doing again?" I asked the now named Zelda, the red head, and Samantha, the dark pink and dark blue haired girl, or Sam as everyone called the punk rock chick. "We're like going to get ice cream!" Zelda told me, I titled my head and asked "Ice cream, what's that?" "You're kidding right?" a new guy with orange straight hair and sky blue eyes wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white teni shoes asked me. "Yeah really, Mido, who doesn't know who ice cream is" a guy with midnight black spiky hair and red eyes wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, neon green fingerless leather gloves, and tan combat boots agreed. "I actually really don't know what ice cream is; I never even heard of it, is it like frozen water, ice, and something else like ummm….I don't know toads?" I asked and got disgusted looks from everyone I didn't know what cream is either. "Seriously, do you even know what a hot dog is?" Mido asked. "No do you mean you eat dogs? That's just wrong" I told them and everyone looked at me horrified. "No, we don't eat dogs!" they all yelled simultaneously. "Ok, ok I get it sheesh I don't even know what you where talking about no need to get mad" I told them. Though I was really curious as to what hot dogs really where. "Looks like we're going to have to give him the real treatment of things we have to eat here! Oh and I'm Mido as you already know and my boyfriend here is Tingle" Mido told me excitedly as he pushed me into a hot dog stand. "We like five hot dogs please this guy here has never had one!" Mido told a guy wearing an apron and a weird cloth hat on his head. "He hasn't? Well, we'll just have to fix that now won't we?" the guy with the hat said and handed me a rod of an unknown rubbery substance in a piece of bread folded around it. I took a bite of it, it was very delicious! "This is good! What's it made out of?" I asked taking another bite "Pig" Tingle stated I spat it out as soon as he said this. "What's wrong I thought you liked it?" Mido asked "Its pig, that's what's wrong I don't eat meat, I've lived with animals in the forest when you do that you gain a sort of respect for them and you just fed me meat! That's just wrong; I've never eaten meat before!" I yelled furiously. "I'm sorry I didn't know I'm so sorry!" Mido apologized while crying, he was really sorry "It's ok just remember I don't eat meat next time please?" I asked and Mido nodded wiping the tears from his face. A girl wearing a dark grey, blood red, and pitch black robe with the hood pulled over concealing the top half of her face, including her eyes, accompanied by a holster holding a glittering diamond sword and a dark wood bow strapped to her back, seeming to be around the age of nineteen, ran into me, and she had a black wolf with glowing white eyes as a ANP right beside her. "I'm sorry for running into you" I apologized thinking it was my fault. She nodded and started to walk off but I grabbed her arm and asked, "Wait, do I-" Interrupting me midsentence, she grabbed my arm out of defense and was about to flip me, but I saw it coming and slid out of her grasp. "No one has ever done that before" she muttered to herself, sounding really shocked but that didn't last long before she regained her composure and her ANP transformed into a shining black blade with a purplish tint to it, a black handle with emeralds on it, diamonds around the emeralds, and some sort of unknown ancient language that was written down the side of the blade. I summoned my ANP and he transformed into the emerald bow we started to attack each other not knowing who would win.


	7. Chapter 7

-Roxii's point of view-

I gripped my ANP-that was currently in its weapon form-tightly, my knuckles turning white from anticipation and anxiety. The boy I faced, whom looked to be seventeen or eighteen, wore brown combat boots, casual blue jeans accompanied with a brown belt with a black buckle, a grey long sleeve, and a tattered brown cape fluttering at his back. He had tan skin, spiked-up blood red hair, and a sparkling gold eye. His other eye was covered underneath an off-white cloth. His build was somewhat muscular-not to where it was bulging, but just enough to where it was noticeable-and lean.  
As I continued to assess my unknown-yet awfully familiar-opponent, he asked me carefully, "Who are you?"  
"Why should I tell you?" I snapped, not even thinking about letting this stranger know anything about me. I held the sword out in front of me protectively, making sure the stranger kept his distance.  
He raised his hands up in surrender as his ANP transformed back to its normal form-a black and red Eastern elemental dragon-and spoke in a calm voice, "Calm down. I just wanted to know because you seemed familiar." He lowered his arms and reached a friendly hand out to me, gesturing for a handshake. "I'm Ryu."  
I lowered my sword and gazed at him with a shocked expression. _Ryu… Wait._ "No," I replied simply, anger coating my voice. "No, you're not. He's dead. He died long ago." I raised my sword back up defensively, ready to show no mercy.  
The one who called himself "Ryu" seemed taken aback. "But I-"  
"Don't lie to me," I growled. "I know he died. He died with his parents that night."  
Ryu's face contorted in anger. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my parents! I don't want _anyone_ bringing that up ever again!" he shouted, his voice rising over time. Then he said softly, "I don't want to remember it."  
I looked at this boy in front of me. When I mentioned Ryu's parents, he became defensive. He looked so empty, so _broken_. _He looks exactly like Ryu._  
I lowered the sword and let my ANP change back to its original form. "Ryu?"  
Ryu looked up at me, and I immediately recognized the boy I used to spend my childhood with. I reached up and grabbed my hood and lowered it, revealing my straight, pitch black hair that reached down to my waist accompanied with side-swept bangs and my unnatural, striking silver eyes that seemed to glow white. "Do you know who I am?"  
His eyes-well, one visible eye-went wide with shock. He breathed, "Roxii…"  
I knew that at that moment, I had found my childhood friend.

Written by: _Roxii_


End file.
